Behind These Hazel Eyes
by Sonseray-dt
Summary: Threeshot. My be three if I get enough reviews. Songfic to 'Behind These Hazel Eyes'and 'Gone'. SLight AnnaHao, and YohTamao if you really pay attention.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: CK doesn't know Shaman King or Kelly Clarksons 'Behind These Hazel Eyes'. But if she did, Lyserg would sit, riiight..there. -point at ground where a red 'x' is- -sign next to it says: 'Lyserg sits here'.

CK: I wish I did though...Lyserg...-drool-

Anna didn't mean to. She was reminiscing. Walking through Yohs old school, now 17, she saw the mike. She looked around, hesitantly, seeing she was alone. She sighed and walked up to the mike. She smiled wryly, the bakas must have forgotten to put it away. She closed her eyes and just before beginning her song, she murmured into the mike

"This one's for you Yoh." Then she began.

_Seems like just yesterday_

_you were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall _

_I used to be so strong_

_your arms around me tight_

_everything it felt so right_

_unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

A now 17 Hao was walking through the school that Yoh had once gone to. After Yoh defeated him he liked to see what he had missed by being the bad twin.

"So,"he murmured to himself, "This is what a middle school is like." He sighed outwardly and was about to go home when he heard a someone singing. He listened for a moment and closed his eyes. After a moment he opened them, and forgetting everything and focused on one thing. The tenchi (1) that was singing. So Hao, due to his 'drugged' state turned a few corners, at full speed and saw Anna at the stage, singing. Hao stared for a minute then closed his eyes and let the music envelope him.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny, can't pretend_

_just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_but you won't get to these tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Hao opened his eyes and continued starring. Anna continued.

_I told you everything _

_opened up and let you in_

_you made me feel alright _

_for once in my life_

_Now all thats left of me _

_is what I pretend to be_

_so together but broken inside _

'_C ause I can't breathe _

_No I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hangin' on_

Hao walked up to the stage and sat on the edge, his back to Anna. Anna was so wrapped up in her song she didn't hear him. Hao knew that Anna the ice queen was: Mean, cruel, cold, and had a icy exterior, but, woah, the girl had voice.

_Here I am once again_

_I'm torn into peices_

_can't deny, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to these tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_for hating you I blame myself_

_seeing you it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside_

_Anymore..._

When Anna sang the words "_I don't cry on the outside"_ his eyes snapped open. She cried? Then Hao remembered a memory from when after a few weeks after Yoh had broken the engagement...

-Flashback-

_It was the middle of the night and Hao was awake and walking through the house. Why? Some may ask. Because he had to 'go', badly. Hao yawned as he walked to the bathroom hopping up and down on one foot, his hands in between his legs. Then suddenly a door flew open and there stood Anna in her sleeping kimono saying_

"_Yoh?" her eyes wide and full of hope. She saw it was only Hao and her eyes turned paler with disappointment._

"_Oh", she said coldly, "It's only you." Then she slammed the door but Hao didn't move. He thought he saw in the moonlight...tear stains on her face. He shrugged it off and ran to the bathroom to 'relieve' himself_.

-End Flashback-

Hao looked up at the singing girl. She could sing pretty good.

_Here I am, once again, _

_I'm torn into pieces_

_cant deny can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one._

_Broken up, deep inside_

_but you won't get to see these tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am once again _

_I'm torn into pieces_

_cant deny cant pretend_

_just thought you were the one_

_broken up deep inside_

_but you won't get to see these tears I cry_

_behind these Hazel eyes..._

When Anna opened her eyes the first thing she saw there was who else but our own cuddly (A/N: Yeah right.) little Hao. Anna blinked and walked over to him.

"S...so..what did you think?" Hao smiled and motioned for her to sit down. Anna did so and Hao looked at the ceiling,

"You have an amazing voice, Anna." Anna smiled and muttered,

"Thanks Hao."

Hao smiled. "Yoh really hurt you huh?"

Anna nodded.

"Well then, If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, you know where to find me. See you round." Then, (via flames) Hao disappeared. Anna smiled,

"Yea, see you around."

CK: Meow. It think that it was one of my lesser good writings.

1 Tenchi angel

_Dedication: To Mikauzoran and Tippy-chan (although I never met Tippy-chan, but I like her writing style, check both of them out sometime)_


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Shaman King and the song 'Gone' by Kelly Clarkson

Dedication:To the first athor to put me on her favorites list: kkkkitty.

**Three weeks later (**from first chapter)

Yoh pulled Anna aside.

"Anna, can we talk? Please Anna, I just need to talk. Please listen?"

Anna nodded numbly.

"Y...yeah. S..sure." She said, a bit dazed.

_What you see's not what you get_

_With you theres just no measurement_

_No way to tell what's real from what isn't there_

_Your eyes they sparkle_

_That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain_

_You washed away the best of me_

_You don't care_

Yoh twiddled his thumbs and looked up at Anna.

"Anna...I...I know I can never atone to what I've done. I broke the best of you.

But please listen. I want..I want to get engaged again."

Anna froze.

_"Am I dreaming! Yoh wants to get back together...? " _Anna thought.

Anna looked up hesitantly.

"R..Really? Please Yoh, don't mess around with me."

_You know you did it_

_I'm gone_

_To find someone to live for_

_In this world_

_Theres no life at the end of this tunnel tonight_

_Just a bridge I gotta burn_

_Your wrong_

_If you think you can walk right through my door_

_That is just so you_

_Coming back when I've finally moved on_

_I'm already gone_

Yoh nodded slowly.

"Anna, I love you. I realized it too late though. Please Anna. I love you!"

Yoh grabbed Anna's hands.

Anna's mind was already swimming with thoughts.

_"Hao had helped you get over him. But Yoh wants me back. To break my heart again. __Or he could really love me.." _

Anna looked up.

"Yoh. I can't."

Yohs face read absolute despair.

"Anna! Why?"

_Sometimes shattered_

_Never open_

_Nothing matters_

_When you're broken_

_That was mewheneverI was with you_

_Always ending_

_Always over_

_Back and forth, up and down like a roller coaster_

_I am breaking_

_That habit_

_Today_

Yoh grabbed her in a bear hug

"Anna. Why?"

Anna let him hug her.

"Yoh. I fell in love with someone else."

Yoh pulled away.

"Who?"

Anna looked away and whispered something.

"Your brother."

_You know you did it_

_I'm gone_

_To find someonw to live for_

_In this world_

_Theres no light at the end of the tunnel tonight_

_Just a bridge I gotta burn_

_Your wrong_

_To think that you can just walk right through my door_

_That us just do you_

_Coming back when I've finally moved on_

_I'm already gone_

Yoh froze.

"Wh..what about Hao? Anna, you can't stand here and tell me that you love him can you?"

Anna stood her ground and glared at him.

"Yoh. You can't possibly stand here and tell me that you want to get together with me." Anna said.

Flashback

_**Anna sat on the ground, sobbing and watching Yoh walk away with his arm around Tamao.**_

_**"Yoh! Yoh! Please Yoh! Come back!" Anna yelled.**_

_**But Yoh ignored her and kept walking.**_

_**Two weeks later, Anna ran into Hao at the auditorium.**_

End Flashback

Anna glared even more.

"Yoh, you broke my heart. You made me cry myself to sleep for two weeks. Then I found comfort in Hao. He is the only one I will ever love."

Yoh grabbed her hand.

"Anna...please.."

Anna jerked her hand away.

"And I didn't realize it until now. Hao healed what you broke. And that took alot of time."

_What you see is not what you get_

_What you see is not what you get_

Yoh stood straiter.

"Anna, I am sorry! I can never atone for what I have done. Please just listen to me. Anna I-.."

Anna cut him off.

"How can you say that! You said that once before and now your saying it again! Make up your mind Yoh! Who do you love! Me or Tamao!"

_You know you did it_

_I'm gone_

_To find someone to live for_

_In this world_

_Theres no light at the end of this tunnel tonight_

_Just another bridge to burn_

_Your wrong_

_If you think that you can just walk right through my door_

_That is so you_

_Coming back when I've finally moved on_

_I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone_

_Oh, I'm already gone, gone,gone,gone,_

_Already gone_

_I'm gone_

Anna turned around and looked mournfully behind her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Yoh. But I'm already gone."

And just like that, Anna left her ex-fiance.

Sonseray: Read and Review! I would love to hear from you!


	3. The end

I don't own Shaman King.

Dedication: To StargirlWashu and MaiValentineFan. -

A/N: Finally! No song!

Everyone: YAY!

* * *

Hao sat on the roof of the inn, smiling to himself.

"Anna, I'm up here." He called slightly, smiling even wider as a ladder clacked on the side of the roof.

Anna's head bobbed up and she looked around at her surroundings.

"So this is where you hide." She murmered, not taking her eyes of the yellow and gold leaves.

Hao nodded and smiled.

"Yes. Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

Anna hopped onto the roof and she sat down next to him.

Hao looked up.

"Hao..this is going to sound so insane..but I think I love you."

Hao looked at her and lightly hugged her around the waist.

"Well, than you and I must be insane because I think I love you to."

Anna stared at him.

"What?"

Hao snuggled his nose into her hair, enjoying the cherry scent.

"I think you heard me quite clear Anna." He pulled closer and smiled even wider. "Why? Don't you believe me?"

Anna shook her head.

"Even if I knew you were lying, I wouldn't leave."

Hao laughed.

"Good 'cause I'm not."

* * *

S: There! That is the end! And I better get REVEIWS! I want reveiws! 


End file.
